Terbalasnya Perasaan Cinta Sakura
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Penerimaan kenyataan bahwa Sakura ternyata mencintainya. Soundtrack by Utada Hikaru - First Love  Dai-ichi no Ai  WARNING! Gajeness fic. Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Hey... Rakha balik juga nih... Moshi-moshi! [Semangat Jepangnya kok keluar ya?]**

**Udahlah... ga banyak waktu lagi... Happy reading ya!

* * *

**

Summary : Penerimaan kenyataan bahwa Sakura ternyata mencintai dirinya

Terbalasnya Perasaan Cinta Sakura

Naruto POV

Sedari tadi aku menunggu sahabatku. Tapi entah mengapa sampai sekarang dia tak datang juga. Aku terus menunggu sampai aku tak tahu kalau Kakashi-sensei datang menghampiriku

Saigono kissu wa Tabako no flavor gashita 

Nigakute setsunai kaori

**In your final kiss flavor of tabacco i could taste**

**a bitter and painful smell**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto?" tanya Kakashi padaku.

"Ah. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Katanya janji ketemu di sini." jawabku.

"Tunggu. Apa jangan-jangan..." perkataannya sedikit menggantung. "Kau menunggu Sakura kan?"

"Iya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Apakah hubungan kalian berdua itu begini?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengacungkan jari kelinking-nya padaku. Seketika wajahku langsung memerah.

"Eh...Jelas tak mungkin. Sakura itu lebih menyukai Sasuke ketimbang aku. Lagipula aku tak yakin kalau dia mau menerima perasaanku yang sebenarnya." jelasku.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Aku yakin dia..." lagi-lagi menggantung. "Hmm. Maaf Naruto. Aku pergi dulu. Ja Ne!" lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu Ka... Ah sudahlah. Dia sudah keburu pergi." aku pun mendesah karena sendiri lagi. Namun hilang saat Sakura datang menghampiriku.

Ashita no imagoro ni wa Anata wa doko ni irun darou'

Dare wo omotte 'run darou'

**About this time tomorrow I wonder where you'll be at**

**I wonder who you'll be thinking of**

"Naruto! Maaf aku terlambat!"

"Ah. Sakura-chan. Tak-" perkataanku berhenti saat Sakura menarik tanganku. Hangat. Terasa sekali.

"Ayo cepat ke taman! Aku benar-benar tak sabar!" serunya.

"I-iya. Baiklah." balasku merendah.

End of Naruto POV

OoOoOoOoO

At the park

Sakura POV

You are always gonna be my love Itsuka dare kato mata koi ni ochitemo 

I'll remember to love You taught me how 

You are always gonna be the one Imawa mada kanashii love song 

Atarashi uta utaeru made

**You are always gonna be my love even if someday you fall in love with someone else**

**I'll remember to love You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one Now it is still a sad love song**

**Until i can sing a new one**

Akhirnya sampai juga di taman. Benar-benar indah melihat bunga sakura yang telah berguguran dan pergi terbawa angin. Bukan hanya kami berdua. Banyak yang datang kesini. Mereka juga menikmati semua yang kami alami juga. 'Mungkin di sinilah aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.' batinku.

"Na-Naruto, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Naruto. Seketika wajahku langsung memerah menahan malu. 'Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?' batinku.

"Sebenarnya, aku...aku..."

Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Membuat semua orang pergi dari tempat. Tak terkecuali kami berdua. Berlari entah kemana. Akhirnya ku temukan sebatang pohon untuk berteduh. Kami berdua duduk di sana. Menunggu hujan berhenti. Tubuhku terasa dingin. Sangat. Naruto yang mengetahuinya langsung melepas jaket yang dipakainya untuk menyelimutiku. Hawa dingin pun hilang. Kehangatan telah tercipta.

"Terima kasih Naruto." ucapku pelan. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Perlahan mataku terpejam dan kubiarkan kepalaku jatuh di bahu Naruto. Dia yang mengetahui diriku langsung membelai rambutku. Kehangatan makin terasa saat Naruto memelukku. Tanpa ragu lagi kubalas dengan dekapanku. Membuat kami berdua sama-sama merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta.

"Naruto..."

"Sakura..."

Mata kami berdua sama-sama terpejam. Kami berdua pun tertidur bersama kehangatan di tengah dinginnya hujan.

Tachidomaru jikan ga Ugoki dasou to shiteru 

Wasuretakunai koto bakari

**The frozen time Is about to start**

**But there are things that i do not want to forget**

OoOoOoOoO

Ashita no imagoro ni wa Watashi wa kitto naiteru 

Anata wo omotte 'run darou'

**About this time tomorrow I know i will be crying**

**I probably will also be thinking of you**

"Sakura-chan, bangunlah." panggilan dari Naruto membangunkanku dari tidurku.

"Na-Naruto..." masih terdengar lirih. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku terperanjat karena aku memeluknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto! A-aku benar-benar-" ucapanku terpotong saat Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula bukannya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" pertanyaannya seketika membuatku teringat.

"Oh iya! Kau benar! Memang ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu! Hahaha. Dasar. Aku memang pelupa." dia hanya menatapku dengan senyumannya dan tertawa kecil. 'Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi apakah dia bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku mencintainya?' batinku.

You will always be inside my heart Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara 

I hope that I have a place in your heart too 

Now and forever you are still the one Imawa mada kanashii love song 

Atarashii uta utaeru made

**You will always be inside my heart Because it is forever only for you**

**I hope that i have a place in your heart too**

**Now and forever you are still the one Now it is still a sad love song**

**Until i can sing a new one**

"Sebenarnya, aku...aku..." aku benar-benar tak mampu mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Dan air mataku seketika jatuh.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto langsung menghapus air mataku dan memelukku dengan erat. Tenang, terasa. Tapi air mataku tak berhenti mengalir dari mataku yang sedari tadi sudah sembab.

"Sebenarnya, aku...mecintaimu Naruto-kun." kataku di sela-sela tangisanku.

You are always gonna be my love Itsuka dare kato mata koi ni ochitemo 

I'll remember to love You taught me how

**You are always gonna be my love even if someday you fall in love with someone else**

**I'll remember to love You taught me how**

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataanku ini. Dia mengendurkan pelukannya sedikit dan mulai menatapku serius.

"Be-benarkah? Itukah alasannya kau mengajakku ke sini?" aku hanya mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta pertamamu itu? Sasuke itu?"

"Aku memang mencintai Sasuke. Tapi ternyata aku baru tahu kalau dia sama sekali tak mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar sedih. Tapi kau telah memberikanku kesempatan lagi untuk mencintai seseorang lagi. Dan itu adalah kau Naruto. Aishiteru Naruto-kun." aku pun tak kuat lagi untuk berkata apapun. Karena aku kembali menangis.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga mencintaimu Sakura. Sejak dulu."

You are always gonna be the one Mada kanashii love song yeah 

Now & forever ah...

**You are always gonna be the one It is still a sad love song yeah**

**Now & forever ah...**

"Tapi aku tahu kau mencintai Sasuke. Jadi, aku memendam perasaanku. Berusaha menjadi sahabatmu. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku...Aishiteru Sakura-chan." kali ini giliran aku yang terkejut karena mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan.

Rasa bersalah mulai menghampiriku. "Ma-maaf Naruto-kun. Aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Aku tak tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku. Maafkanlah aku Naruto-kun."

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan. Tapi tolong jangan menangis. Aku tak suka melihatnya." Naruto mulai menghapus air mataku, mengecup dahiku, memelukku erat, dan mencium bibirku. Aku pun membalas dengan menaruh kedua tanganku di lehernya. Mungkin inilah perasaan cintanya yang sebenarnya yang ditunjukkannya padaku.

Naruto pun melepas ciumannya sambil berkata. "Sakura-chan maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan, aku tak tahu harus menjawab ya atau tidak.

"Iya. Aku mau Naruto-kun. Aku tak mau kita berdua sendiri lagi." seakan tak percaya, Naruto kembali memelukku dengan erat. Namun pelan dan lembut. "Aishiteru Sakura-chan. Arigatou." balasnya.

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun." ucapku sambil tersenyum dan lebih merapatkan diriku padanya.

Very Lovely First Love. Thank you Kami-sama.

The End

* * *

**Ok... Fic nya selesai juga deh... hahahahaha**

**Fiuh... lumayan lama ya ga buat fic lagi... Jujur aja... tadinya Rakha maunya Naruto yang bikin confession. Eh taunya malah Sakura yang nge-confess ke Naruto... Walah... Gaje bgt deh nie fic... hihihi**

**Ga usah banyak omong deh... Mind to review**

_Cinta memang indah. Tapi juga tak harus saling memiliki_

_Jika kau menginginkannya, hanya dengan perasaanlah kau bisa mendapatkannya_

_Dan tak bisa ditawar dengan materi atau apapun juga_

_- 19 September 2010 -_

_- Rakha the A. -  
_


End file.
